


you love me

by merrymercy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fun, How Do I Tag, Ice Skater Rey, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, Kissing, One Shot, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Ben Solo, Teenage Dorks, yeah i think thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymercy/pseuds/merrymercy
Summary: ''You're supposed to enjoy this!! Didn't you just see a two-year-old skate past you?''''Yeah, but I have much more experience with this deadly ice than he does to know how fatal it is, and I have much less chance of healing if my spine snaps in two.''Or: Rey and Ben go ice skating. But there's a catch— Rey is a professional skater, and Ben is her six-something-foot-tall boyfriend who can't skate for life's sake.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	you love me

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello!! mercy is back at it again with the prompt fills. as this prompt goes:
> 
> _''Curious Cat Prompt: Ben and Rey go ice skating, Ben can’t skate but Rey is really good at it. I just want to see tiny Rey making sure big boyfriend Ben doesn’t slip and fall on his ass, which he does (multiple times) but Rey always kisses him better.'' ___
> 
> _  
> _so yeah, here's a cutie one-shot, and a *huge* thank you to whoever suggested it, bc while writing this i have once again realised how much i am scared of committing to a work that's longer than a chapter._  
>  _
> 
> _  
> _anyways. i hope you all enjoy the christmas vibes. mercy out xx__  
> 

''Oh Rey..." Ben muses for the 18th time since leaving their house, teeth chattering as Rey drags him through tall aisles of white shoes. Goddamn ice skating shoes.  _ Skates?  _ "I don't think this is a good idea."

Rey turns back, only to make a face at him. Her eyebrows shoot up and her forehead creases in annoyance. She looks adorable, with her hair in a high ponytail, dressed all christmas-y with red ribbons adorning her scrunchie. Her lumpy sweater is  _ at least _ two sizes too big on her.

"Ben. I thought we already talked about this?" She lets go of his hand to fully look at him then. 

"Look, I know. I know we talked about this and I somehow agreed to do it, but," He turns to look around, and his voice lowers down to a whisper. "I don't think I have the strength to do it."

Rey snorts at that. " _ You _ ?" She eyes him up and down because,  _ little naughty thing, _ she knows she can, and then squares him in the arm. "Ben, the buff guy?" She then leans in, and she's so close Ben has to duck his head down to look at her eyes. As she brings a hand on the wide expanse of his chest, the look she gives him is full of mischief. "Come on, you can't fool me. I've seen you in bed."

Ben all but  _ splutters _ .

"Rey, there are  _ kids _ here." She brings the hand that's on his chest to the nape of his neck as her eyes dart around the aisle they're in. With nobody in sight, she turns back to look at him, satisfied. "Ben, I don't see any kids."

Ben is screwed. He is  _ gone _ .

With the two of them, it's always been like this– Ben is the quiet drama kid that slouches to hide his height, Rey is the proud ice skater that stands tall, almost defying the shortness of her height. Ben was reserved, was the kid that tried to fit in, and Rey was the kid that wanted to stand out. And with Rey, Ben realized he needn't fit in at all. ' _ You can't fit in when you were born to stand out,' _ Rey had told him once when they were at theater practice. He'd kissed the daylights out of her right then and there. She brought out the good in him, the man that was not afraid to face the unknown. 

But she brought out the bad in him all the same.

_ Just this once _ , he made an insincere excuse to himself as he ducked down to slot his lips against hers. It was a chaste kiss, but sweet nonetheless. She tasted like salty popcorn and sweet cotton candy— he loved  _ everything _ about it: her soft lips, her cherry chapstick, and the little throaty breath she let out. She gave him just enough to crave it more every time.

The moment is broken with someone clearing their throat– and Ben pulls apart to look at the guy. The employee shrugs at him, and his expression speaks words:  _ yeah dude, young love and shit, I get it, but PG. _

Ben gives a slight nod only he would notice, then looks down at Rey once again, her gaze now glimmering with something familiar. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

Rey smirks. "Pleasure."

They get back in action once they realize there is no size 14 available – no, not even  _ manufactured _ – so he somehow finds himself on the slippery, straight from hell ice ring with a pair of size 13 shoes (goddamnit,  _ skates _ ) wrapped around his feet a little too tight for his liking. 

"Rey, oh  _ God _ . Don't leave me." It's almost a scene out of a romantic comedy– Ben's hands find their way from the safety railings to Rey's warm ones, and he stays frozen like a statue as Rey guides them further into the white, cold nothingness. Rey is cackling like an idiot, so loud that passersby turn heads at the bell-like chirp while Ben mutters a colorful scheme of curses under his breath. "I will  _ never _ forgive you for this  _ ohjesuspleasestop _ ." 

Rey was ecstatic, seemingly having the time of her life when her boyfriend was outright  _ petrified _ . 

"Baby, please let's just leave this place." Ben pleas as she glides them on the smooth rink faster than a turtle– and Ben  _ freaks out _ . "Rey, sweetheart please  _ ohshit _ –" 

The sing-song of her laugh dies down as his ass smacks against the ground, hard enough to draw a chill through his bones. "Ben, shit. Are you okay?" Rey crouches down in front of him, worried but amused, searching for a sign of an injury.

"Oh yeah, but I can't say the same for my butt." She beams at him.  _ He's fine, _ she tells herself.  _ Man still has his wit.  _

"Stupid." She leans in to adorn a peck on his nose, then grabs him by the hand and pulls him on his feet again. She looks smug. "So, you want to stay here, wounded soldier?" 

He grins against the pain. "Oh, are we parting ways now?" Rey cackles to herself, and bells ring in his ears. He likes making her smile, but as he pulls her by the waist snug against him, he decides he likes it more when she's surprised. "Not without a kiss."

Rey was amused, to say the least. Seeing this side of Ben brought tingles from her core to the ends of her fingertips, and Ben,  _ dipshit _ , he knew how flustered she got once he acted shamelessly. It's _ fine. _ The ice is the one to blame for the flush on her cheeks. Definitely.

''What about the kids, Ben?'' Despite her embarrassment, she places her palms flat against his collarbones while he throws his head up, acting like he ponders on the idea. She giggles.

''Hm, I doubt they would mind a second of your boyfriend's selfishness.'' He mutters before leaning in to capture her lips with his. The kiss doesn't last long, however— despite themselves, they are hyper-aware of their surroundings, and Rey giggles  _ so much _ that they have to part.  _ Idiot _ , she mumbles in his ear as Ben holds her close.  _ You love it _ , he whispers back.

_ Enough talking _ , Rey decides as she 'abandons' his boyfriend against the safety railings with other helplessly clumsy kids struggling against the ice. She dances through the mass of people, effortlessly gliding against the ice with confidence. It's apparent she's a professional, so much so she attempts— and perfectly  _ lands _ — a double axel with ease. A few people stare at her in awe, some clap, and Ben curses under his breath, almost having a  _ heart attack _ . He knows she's a professional, has seen her on ice  _ countless _ times, and yet he still has his heart in his mouth whenever she does something dangerous. She stares back at him after she lands, as if saying  _ 'see what I did? tell me I'm amazing.'  _

Ben brings a thumb up in acknowledgment from where he stands, snug against the wall of the ice rink. Rey bites back a grin as one kid screams at him to  _ move it _ . Oh, how she loves the weird, newborn giraffe struggling to stay on his two feet.

Ben looks all but petrified, and Rey can't find it in herself to tease him anymore. She drags herself through the crowd to get to him and throws her hands out to the sky. ''Miss me?''

''I hate you.'' He bemoans at the loss of  _ safety _ as Rey clasps his hands once again, dragging a motionless, statue-like Ben out to the ice rink. She smiles as he exhales a breath full of curses.

''You love me.'' He somehow still has the strength to stare up from his feet to glare at her. ''You're supposed to  _ enjoy _ this!! Didn't you just see a two-year-old skate past you?''

''Yeah, but I have much more experience with this  _ deadly _ ice than he does to know how fatal it is, and I have much less chance of healing if my spine snaps in two.''

''Pff, stop being cute.'' 

''I rest my case.''

They circle the ice rink fucking  _ 20-something _ times, and Ben falls so many times that he can't feel his ass anymore. He scowls— but Rey surely knows a kiss will do the trick to get him back to his feet again. 

They spend the whole afternoon on the rink; the weather crisp, their noses runny. Ben decides it's not that bad at all— though he'd  _ never _ admit it aloud— he liked this day more than he should've. His bones were aching by the time they got off the rink, but the kisses Rey gave him every time he fell despite his sturdy figure, and the way her face beamed at him made it all worth it. 

Or so he thought.

''I'm  _ dying _ .'' Ben had an arm draped over Rey's figure, limping at her side. They slowly walk to Ben's 57 Chevy, and he winces every time he takes a step. ''Fuck, that hurts.''

''Oh don't be so dramatic.'' 

''That's my job, baby.'' The words drip like honey from his mouth, and Rey realizes that, oh  _ yes _ , Ben does theatre. He  _ is _ drama. She rolls her eyes. 

''I hate you.'' She gazes away, trying to ignore the man draped over him. She can almost  _ feel _ the way his face breaks into a grin, right before he bows down to press a kiss against the crown of her head.

''You love me.''


End file.
